Aelita Schaeffer
Aelita Schaeffer is a human-turned virtual being from the French animated television series Code Lyoko. Aelita is the guardian of Lyoko and remained in that role for ten years after being virtualized by her father Franz Hopper. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), this Aelita—not to be confused with her older counterpart—is a professional wrestler currently signed to Character Championship Wrestling (CCW) on the XX brand, WWE on the ''WWE: Animated'' brand, and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) on the Ignition brand. Background * Series: Code Lyoko * Species: Human-turned virtual being * Age: 14 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 135 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) CCW, WWE: Animated, ACW * Debut: CCW Year 1 * Status: Active * Billed from: Lyoko (residing in Paris, France) * Allies: Sailor Moon (manager), Mai Valentine, iGeneration (Carly Shay and Sam Puckett), Tori Vega, Zoey Brooks, Cole MacGrath * Rivals: Trixie Tang, Sissi Delmas, Yumi Ishiyama, Officer Aelita Schaeffer, Christa Moxley * Twitter: @Lyoko_QUEEN Professional Wrestling Career Character Championship Wrestling WWE: Animated Apex Caliber Wrestling The Four Horsewomen (2013–present) Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Aelita favors a technically-sound style of wrestling with a degree of aerial know-how via diving and springboard attacks. Finishing moves * Aelita DDT ''(Scissored DDT) * ''Aelitasault ''(Top-Rope Fosbury Flop) * ''Lyoko Lock (Crossface / Over-the-shoulder Cloverleaf combination) * Lyoko Lock 2.0 (Bridging Arm Trap Crossface, often transitioned from a Double Knee Backbreaker) – ACW Signature moves * Aelitacanrana (Diving Hurricanrana) * Baseball slide * Brainbuster * Cartwheel Back Elbow Smash * Complete Shot * Corner Forearm Smash * Crossbody Block, sometimes while diving or springboarding * Double Foot Stomp, usually while springboarding * Dropkick * Enzuigiri * Eye of X.A.N.A. (Sitout Gourdbuster) * Handstand into a Dropkick to a seated opponent, usually as a neckscissors counter * Japanese Arm Drag * Matrix evasion * Powerbomb, sometimes repeating * Return to the Past (Spinning Sitout Sleeper Slam) * Russian Legsweep * Shooting Star Press * Spin-out Powerbomb * Suicide Dive * Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown * Tornado DDT Managers * Sailor Moon Nicknames * "The Lyoko Princess / Queen" * "The Guardian of Lyoko" * "The Fallen Angel" (fan-proclaimed) * "The Pale Rider" (fan-proclaimed) * "Plan A" (coined by Sailor Moon) Entrance themes * "Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car (CCW / WWE) * "Martyr No More" by Fozzy (ACW; July 13, 2013 – present) * "Lo Horsemen" by Smoke DZA feat. Thirstin Howl III, Meyhem Lauren, and NymLo (2014 – present; used while a part of The Four Horsewomen) Championships and Accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * Female TV Match of the Year (2014) vs. Yumi Ishiyama on CCW XX 20 * Female Match of the Year (2015) vs. Gwen Tennyson vs. Jenny Wakeman vs. Xena vs. Lucy van Pelt vs. Julie Makimoto vs. Blossom vs. Reggie Rocket in a Cell on Earth Match at CCW Regal Rumble * Technician of the Year (2015) Pro Wrestling Illustrated * Ranked #13 in the PWI Female 25 (2013) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:CCW Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers